This invention relates to a device for protecting a young child from injury in a home and, more particularly, to a device for protectively covering at least the front edge of an exposed hearth.
In houses having fireplaces, it is common for the hearth to be built above the floor such that its sharp edges are exposed. A young child can hurt himself if he were to fall or bump against the hearth edge.
Thus, there is a need for a product which protects against such injury and is aesthetically pleasing but is removable from the hearth when the child has outgrown the need for such protection.